


Top Priority

by pook



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pook/pseuds/pook
Summary: A little planet-side interlude.





	Top Priority

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Katlady for the beta.
> 
> Prompt Number for fic101: list 2 -64 – sun
> 
> Date originally posted: 18/1/07

Aimlessly, Kathryn walked through the tall wheat-like grass holding her palms out wide as her arms swept through it so she could feel the seed heads as she walked. She grinned as she remembered walking through fields of wheat as a young girl, giggling as the ears of wheat tickled her palms. Her smile grew even more, remembering playing chasey with her friends or Phoebe through the fields.

Gracefully she spiralled down onto the soft, green stalks and lay on her back with her arms outstretched. The soothing sounds of the breeze rustling through the tall grass calmed her while the heat from the rays of the unfamiliar sun filled her body with a warmth that comforted her like wrapping a wool blanket around her on a cold day.

It was all so calming. She was glad she’d found a little oasis of her own.

Soon all she was aware of was the slight shuffle of the stalks on her sides as she slowly breathed in and out.

As Kathryn relaxed, her mind wandered to pleasant daydreams of playing as a child and then onto another set of memories from a more recent time on a similar planet. She recalled fondly their walks through the seemingly never-ending grasslands.

Her musings stopped suddenly when the deep orange glow of the sun’s rays that she could make out through her closed eyes was replaced with a dark shadow. Someone was about to interrupt her. Groaning, her five minutes of peaceful solitude was shattered. This had better be good.

“Kathryn?”

Chakotay.

It had to have been him. No one else would disturb her on what amounted to her shore leave in the Delta Quadrant. Five minutes of peace in amongst the weeks of stress and pressure.

“Yes?” Kathryn grimaced but didn’t move or open her eyes. She hoped to fob him off quickly and return to her lovely daydreaming. She rarely had time to herself like this and she cherished it dearly. It wasn’t that she didn’t like his company but sometimes she just needed to have some time alone.

Chakotay noted her terse tone but pressed on, knowing she would be very happy soon. “We found something important.”

“What?” It had damn well better be.

“It’s what Neelix and the crew describe as a Priority One Alpha Find.”

“What’s that?” Now she was getting thoroughly ticked off. Cut the melodramatic crap and just get on with it.

Grinning, he didn’t dare prolong the suspense any longer but couldn’t resist one last pause for effect. “Coffee bushes.”

Chakotay had never seen her move so fast. One minute she’d been lying prostrate on the ground and the next she’d leaped up then jumped on him, wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, and kissed him thoroughly.

Chakotay stumbled back a bit under the force of her assault before he recovered to tell her all the nitty gritty details. How much caffeine per bean, compatibility with their airponics cultivation system, and yields. He didn’t think it would be possible but her smile grew wider. It was wonderful.

“Thank you. I love you!” She kissed him hard again. “And promote the crewmember who found them!”


End file.
